Hero's Song
by Blankedty
Summary: “Mother in heaven…” I said as I curled up inside the closet with the doors closed. Beside me was an Mp3 player. I had the head phones turned up to the loudest and tried to console myself. Outside it was thundering violently. I was terrified.


A/n: I was rather lonely and bored when I did this…the rain depresses me. I heard a lot of thunder…so then I thought of Haruhi in episodes eight and sixteen. In thinking of her, I thought of my best friend. She has a fear of thunder too. And after all that thought I listened to 'Shissou' which is the ending theme for the anime. So that is why I'm writing this fanfic. My first for this anime. Please be polite, still constructive criticism is accepted.

_**Hero's Song **_

"**Mother in heaven…" I said as I curled up inside the closet with the doors closed. Beside me was an Mp3 player. I had the head phones turned up to the loudest and tried to console myself. Outside it was thundering violently. I was terrified.**

**It was a blackout.**

**Being in this closet was all the comfort I had now. My father was out of town for the day. He'd be back by tomorrow morning…but could I last through the night without him? **

**Yes. **

**I always had to.**

**I always did. **

**This time would be no different…? **

**I heard someone shouting my name. Not just one voice. Many. They sounded worried and desperate. **

**Especially one…**

**Could I get up and head to the door? Could I open it? I…I'm scared. I'm scared…**

"**HARUHI!" The voices shouted louder. **

**I need to get up. I need to move. I have to. They're worried about me. Worried…I need to face my fears and make it up to the front door. But I can't…my legs…they won't move. My heart won't stop beating. I'm scared.**

"Mori-sempai! Help me get up to her window!" Tamaki told the senior. The older and taller male followed the blonde around the corner to the side of apartment complex. His fellow hosts followed them and watched as their king stood on the shoulders of the taller male.

**The voices calling my name…they've stopped. No one calls me now. I hold the headphones closer to my head. The louder the music the less thunder I hear. No more. Please. Mother…**

Tamaki pushed open the window and climbed through. He found himself in the small living room area of the apartment. He looked around in the dark. He could see nothing. Hear nothing. Nothing but…

"It would seem our lord left his flashlight." Kyouya said as he held up the object. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the bright yellow flashlight that had a blinding beam.

"Sempai, you knew he went up without it, didn't you?" Kaoru asked.

"…By now, it cannot be helped." He said. With his middle and index fingers he pushed up his glasses and smiled. "But doing it this way may make him seem more hero like."

That song. The ring tone that the twins found annoying whenever he called, despite the fact Hikaru listened to that song at least twenty times a day…

**His song. **

**For some reason I felt playing it enough…would make someone come. Anyone come. I wouldn't even mind if it was him…**

And he followed the faint sound of the music. He looked and opened every closet and door. She was small. Maybe she'd it in the cupboards if she tried…the music became louder. Where? Where is she?

"Haruhi?" He called.

**Your dress mother. I'm hiding here under this dress. I've wrapped it around myself. It's all the comfort I have now. Now…**

"Haruhi!" He called again. He rushed into the room and even hit his knee in one of the cupboards that he left open. The music was louder…** Louder than it ever could be…**

**And he pulled open the doors. All I had seen was a pair of violet eyes. They were filled with worry. Fear. Why? Had I concerned him this much? **

"Haru—Haruhi!" He grabbed her and held her close. She felt his wet, yet warm body. It was the comfort she needed. What she had now. In the dark…while the rain fell. While the thunder and lighting danced. While they were there. Together…

He came to her rescue.

Kyouya opened the front door and headed to the bedroom, flashlight in hand, and fellow club members close behind. "Tamaki." He called as he flashed the light on Tamaki and Haruhi. The two squinted to the bright light that was shone on them. Before long the lights in the apartment returned and things were back to normal. "I just recently remembered Ranka-san had left me an extra key in case of emergency." He said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"What?" Tamaki exclaimed. "Kyouya—"

"Sempai." Haruhi called. He turned to the brunette. "Thank You." She said simply.

Hikaru looked around the room and went into the closet. Despite the small fuss over Haruhi he heard the music. He heard the song. He picked up the Mp3 player and headphones. "Haruhi, you were listening to this song?" He asked.

"Huh? Yes. I played it loud, so that I wouldn't hear the thunder. It worked, but I was still scared. Just not as much."

"This is the one I let you borrow you, correct?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" He looked around the room and noticed other things that she received from her time in the club. Not much, but many memorable things none the less. "Well…you can keep it. Okay?" He walked over and handed the electronic device to her. "And just listen to it every time you're afraid."

"Uh-huh." She placed the Mp3 on the dresser.

"Haru-chan, how about some tea!" Hunny suggested and grabbed her arm.

"Okay. I mean…you guys came to help me, the least I could do is get you something hot to drink, right?" The group headed out the room and went into the living room. Kyouya and Tamaki remained standing. Tamaki dripped wet.

"You let me come in the dark on purpose, right?"

"Yes."

"You knew you always had that key."

"Yes."

"..Thank You."

"You are welcome. Now, why don't we go drink the tea that our beautiful daughter has prepared for us?"

"Kyouya…"

"Hm?"

"…nothing." Tamaki walked out the room and Kyouya stood there.

"She'd prefer no other hero but you." He whispered to himself. Kyouya looked at the still playing Mp3 player and smiled. "Because that time, she was listening to your song."


End file.
